A need exists for a bidirectional stabilizer for a drill string that can additionally smooth and can improve quality of a wellbore bidirectionally.
A need exists for a drilling rig with bidirectional stabilizer with impact arrestors and additional cutting elements.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.